Koiizumi
HI. my name is chacha, but ive also recently started to go by the name chuchu,,,!!! im old but im not that old, young but im not that bold idk the rest of the lyrics. i tried making this long but thats just plain hard i cry everytime huhu About * name: cha * age: car passes by, honking out 15 times * nationality: ph! * favs: anime n a lot more thanks. i also like ? the classics since my love for books have been recently revived ive been reading A LOT of classics, specifically english classics!!! im love? english lit? i wanna major that * fav eah characters: im in love with Chase tbh but all of the eah girls can kick my ass too. * interests: i like science and crying! i also like writing and readin poems by e.e cummings and overanalyzing shit. tbh, crying is an interest too. hi my name is cha and im like 15 years old! i also like opm and basically my fav opm songs are in this link (its not updated yet tho) what else... i easily cry! so, um. theres that. i don't know why i easily cry. i was so, so, embarassing back then oh my god i'm crying. OH YEAH, i also am a #GoodKid in school, but since it's the last year of my highschool life i'm breaking some rules!! Thats why my hair is currently dyed a pretty color and why my hands are covered in henna. i may make jokes about suicide, specifically my own suicide, but im not making suicide a light matter in doing so. i have this mechanism to joke about things bothering me and if i joke about suicide it means theres a part of me seriously thinking about it (which is everyday so ha--thats kinda sad tbh) im prone to headaches because im dumb and im forgetful. watching ever after high calms me down and lessens my headaches to a point?? im really grateful to ever after high tbh Characters * Ambrosia Emrys * Amelia Pendragon * Celestia Emrys * Minerva le Fay Future Characters * Gwen Ivyr - i got lazy in naming her so subject to change lol * Artemis du Lac/Lake - honestly? i want her to kick my ass * Aion Ahklos - i want to kick my own ass * Pax Doxa - i love her name ngl Stories * Parricide '- Celestia & Ambrosia. the story where celestia confronts ambrosia about the state of her heart. Future Stories Arthurian Legend * '''ice cold '- minerva/ambrosia * 'happy '- gwen/artemis. the only happy shippy fic i'll ever write * 'realizations '- amelia/ambrosia, amelia/gwen * '''tremors - the life and times of one ambrosia emrys Celestia Emrys * fairy touch '- the life and times of one celestia emrys and the constant shit she has to put up with * '''fairy magic '- celestia meeting the other fairy god mother and ending up with a new admirer * '''fairly in love - or celestia's bi awakening Misc * 'sweetness '- two lovers have a picnic Trivia *im an entp! *i act cool n tough but im not cool n tough *i easily get embarassed actually *im a gemini! *im always that One Person in every fandom who just writes to prove something. prove what and to whom? no one knows, even i dont know! *twitter: @whineing, snapchat: yoshizora, ask for my tumblr! Quotes Category:Driver